great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (Japanese: マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails has become more confident, eventually growing into a more outgoing, brave and independent individual, and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Why He Rocks # Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude. # He is a super friendly kid who has endless compassion and admiration for his friends. # Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and, instead, is always ready and willing help others without asking for anything in return. # He is incredibly intelligent and creative, he can invent pretty much anything with everything. # He has built all sorts of weapons and vehicles that greatly make up some of his weak points, especially in combat. # He can use his twin tails to travel as fast speeds. Speeds fast enough to catch up with and even impress Sonic (The Fastest Thing Alive!). # A turning point for Tails came in Sonic Adventure; when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. #* After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Bad Qualities # In more recent Sonic titles, he has been portrayed as wimpy, cowardly, and basically useless in the heat of battle, other than pointless exposition and battle tactics. # Like all fictional super-geniuses, Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. # Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails can be incredibly naive and big-mouthed, such as in Sonic Adventure 2 when he accidentally told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, completely ruining the heroes' plans. Trivia * Tails is deathly afraid of lightning, best shown in the Sonic the Hedgehog OVA and even the non-canon spin-off series, Boom. * He can use his twin tails as propellers to hover in the air, resembling a makeshift helicopter. * As shown on several occasions, Tails tends to make use of various mechanical devices to improve his battle prowess, such as his Magic Hand, Energy Cannon, and the Big Hand. ** He also occasionally carries around a wide arsenal of bombs, from basic explosives to remote-controlled mines, to Flash Bang grenades. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Foxes Category:Genius's Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Inventors Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:SEGA Characters Category:Characters Who Went Downhill Category:Sequel Characters